Demonic Kisses
by Rika.Death94
Summary: Summary Inside! Please Read & review!
1. Ch 1: Unexpected Trip to Feudal Japan

Demonic Kisses

A Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji Crossover

Slight Sebas/Inu, Sebas/Kag, Sebas/Sesshy, Ciel/Kag, Grell/Sesshy (-POOR SESSHOMARU!), or Sebas/Ciel with added Grell/Sebastian funnies.

My story's differant because Maylene, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka are dead due to poison. Ciel is still finding out about his parent's murderer with Sebastian accompaning him. But as something happens as Ciel and Sebastian take a vacation, and end up in Fuedal Japan. Will they help defeat Naraku and get back to their own time?

Chapter 1: Unexpected Trip to Fuedal Era Japan

The sun was rising in Nineteenth century England, but no one was stirring about. However, this does not count for the Phantomhive mansion, as one is already making breakfast preparations for his Young Master. Once done with that, Sebastian travels through the all-to-familiar halls to Ciel's room. "Young Master, it is time to get up." said Sebastian as he knocked on the door. Hearing no sounds, the butler silently enters, and makes his way to the curtains, opening them to let the sunlight in. Ciel wiggled under the covers to get away from it, but Sebastian was one to protest. The red-eyed man pulled the covers off revealing a none-too-happy Ciel.

"It's time to wake up, Young Master." Sebastian said as he poured Ciel's morning tea. The young boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ciel also stifled a yawn from escaping his lips. Slowly he got out of bed as Sebastian readied his clothes. Once Ciel was dressed and informed of the day's events, they went to the dining room to let the Young Master enjoy his breakfast. Ciel ate as Sebastian readied the carriage for their trip. Soon enough, they were off.

They stopped halfway for lunch. Sebastian took notice of a well right next to them, and wondered what was in it. Not that he cared. The Young Master, on the other hand, was curious. _'I wonder what's inside...' _Ciel thought. He finished his sandwich, and went over to look. Sebastian watched his Young Master lean on the railing to look inside. "Be careful, Young Master!" but he was late to say that as the railing gave way to Ciel's weight, and quicker than you could blink, Sebastian was there. He grabbed Ciel's hand, but yet again, he was too late.

They fell inside but they did not hit the bottom of the well. Instead they were surrounded by a amethyst light, but before they could say anything, they finally fall onto the ground. "Ouch... " groaned Ciel before finishing, "Sebastian... Get off my back..." Ciel knew where that amount of pressure came from since he saw Sebastian try to save him, before he too fell in. "Sorry, Young Master..." replied Sebastian as he tried to get off of Ciel without hurting him, "It's quite a tight fit." Still he suceeded in doing what his master had told him. Once they were on their feet, they saw vines trailing down the walls of the well.

Seeing as there was no need for Sebastian to get them out, Ciel shed his hat and cloak, and started climbing. Sebastian protested saying it wasn't very gentlemanly to climb dirty walls. Ciel ignored him, seeing as it was pointless to climb back down when he was halfway out. Ciel reached the mouth of the well, and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. Calling down to Sebastian to get up here, did Ciel climb out. Sebastian did as told, before he too was amazed at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sebastian tore his red eyes away from the forest, and scolded Ciel.

"I don't know, Young Master, but was it really necessary to climb the walls, instead of asking me?" The boy ignored Sebastian, when he suddenly heard someone or something step on a stick. Ciel instantly ordered Sebastian to check their surrounding, as he was unsure of something. Sebastian did as told when something jumped out at Ciel. The boy screamed and ran to Sebastian for safety, but it was quicker than he was. It grabbed his arm, and gave Ciel a glance at it. He saw that it was a rampant demon. "Sebastian!" Ciel looked to his butler, only to see him struggling in it's grip. The butler quickly kneed the demon's arm, and fell to the ground.

He charged at the demon, determined to get his Young Master back, but someone else was quicker to kill.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" yelled a man, and with an upward slash did the demon die. The boy it was holding fell to the ground. The butler was relieved that his master was safe, but wasn't about to let the stranger get away. They saw that Ciel savior was indeed a man with silver hair that reached to his butt. Besides the fact of his hair, he looked very young. He also had golden-amber eyes, as well as what looks like cat ears on his head. They took notice of how stange is clothes were as well. His nails made his hands look like claws, and he was barefooted.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, obviously wanting an answer. "We won't say unless you tell us your name, good sir." replied the young boy with a smirk.

_(INUYASHA POV)_

"We won't say unless you tell us your name, good sir." answered the boy with a smirk on his face. He looked oddly strange. The boy had teal hair, oceanic-forest colored eyes with an eye-patch over his right eye, and what's more is the way he is dressed. I looked to the man behind him. I noticed that he dressed in the near same way as the boy, but was all black. I took in his hair, and it too was black. His eyes were the strangest thing ever in the world, for they were the same color as blood. "Hmph! Fine! The name's Inuyasha, now whats your's?" I replied calmly and curtly.

_(NORMAL POV)_

"Hmph! Fine! The name's Inuyasha, now whats your's?" was the curt reply.

"Alright then, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." said Ciel, as Sebastian bowed. Another question popped into Inuyasha's head, "What time period did you come from?" Not understanding the question, they tilted their heads. Looks like Inuyasha had to take them to Kagome, because she knew more about history than he did. "Follow me, I know someone who understands your predicament." Inuyasha said as he started walking the path to Kaede's village. They were reluctant at first, but they followed as soon as Inuyasha told them of the other demons in this forest.


	2. Ch 2: My, oh my, What to do?

Demonic Kisses

Chapter two: What to do?

A good fifteen minutes of walking, and they find themselves in a small village. People stared at Ciel and Sebastian like they were demons, which the villagers thought they were. Finally they reach the house of Kaede. "Inuyasha!" came a female's voice, and out of the hut came a girl to greet them. "Oh, hey Kagome, you wouldn't mind helping these two out, would you? I found them by the well, and bought them to you because you know more history than I do." Inuyasha inquired, pointing to the boy and his butler. The girl, now known as Kagome, looked at them before saying, "Sure! I'd be happy to help!"

_(SEBASTIAN POV)_

Kagome was happy to help my master and I, but I noticed that she was wearing even stranger clothes than Inuyasha. She had long, raven hair that reached her mid back, and midnight blue eyes. She wore a white-and-green sailor shirt with a red bandana pertruding the bottom of the shoulder piece. She also wore a green pleated skirt, with mid-lower leg socks, and black shoes. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but I had to be careful for she had a pure aura. What she was doing here was beyond my knowing. Though I was about to find out.

_(NORMAL POV)_

Kagome gasped when she heared their names, and said, "NO WAY! Ciel Phantomhive! Yes, yes, I have heard of him, so that makes explaining easier on his side, but how did he end up here?" Inuyasha looked confused, but said he didn't know. "You've heard of him, alright, so what time period does the pipsqueak come?" Ciel looked peeved after being called pipsqueak, and was about to retort when... "SIT!"

BAM!

Inuyasha unexpectedly fell face first into the ground. Ciel was wide-eyed and speechless as Sebastian poked Inuyasha with the nearest stick. "mmothet..." Inuyasha said in the ground, but Sebastian didn't understand, so he resumed his poking spree. Inuyasha pulled his face from the ground and said, "I said, Stop it."

Sebastian stopped, and stood by his master dropping the stick. "Come in, You have to meet the rest of us before I can hear your story, and start explaining things." Kagome said as she pulled the door out of the way. She wasn't kidding when she said that, the place looked crowded. "What have we here, child?" asked the old priestess.

"Uh, The boy here is Ciel Phantomhive, this is his butler I believe. His name is Sebastian Michaelis. They ended up in the same situation I did when I first came here. Anyway, let us get introductions out of the way, then we'll figure out something." answered Kagome matter-of-factly. "Ay, and as for you two, my name is Kaede. I'm the elderly priestess of this village. Pleasure to meet you both." Sebastian felt a little out of place, and Kaede knew he was a demon. Sebastian was about to say something, but shut his mouth after feeling pressure on his shoulder. It was a boy with orangish-red hair, in a blue and green outfit, and his hair was tyed in a ribbon.

"Hi there, I'm Shippo, nice to meet you." A soft Mew~! filled the room, causing Ciel and Sebastian to look around until the woman in a pink kimono, and green skirt giggled and said, "Hi I'm Sango, and that sound you heard was Kirara, my demon cat. She's right here in my lap, see?" Ciel rolled his eye as Sebastian went to cuddle with Kirara. "Puni, puni." inquired Sebastian as he squeezed Kirara's paw between his index finger and thumb. Kirara liked it and purred as Sebastian continued to cuddle with her. Sango watched them get along, and the monk introduced himself as Miroku. He also asked if any cute girls came with us. Sango, as calm she could be, grabbed her Hirraikotsu, and bashed it on the lecherous monk's head.

Ciel saw possiblities of punishment with that weapon, and he wished that he had one now. Maybe after this he'd ask Sango to teach him how to use the giant boomerang. Oh the possibilities were endless. "Alright, introductions are done, and now on to the reasons these two are here. First of all, did you fall into something, or did a floor fail under your weight?" asked Kagome. Ciel answered that he fell down an old well, after it broke under his weight. "That explains some of it, you see I don't know if you could use the well again, but I have a pretty good feeling that it won't let you through a second time." Kagome explained, "And before you ask, you both are in the Feudal Era of Japan, about a good four hundred years from your original time period." Both Ciel and Sebastian were wide-eyed at this information, and wanted to know how they could get back.

It was at that time that Inuyasha caught whiff of an unknown scent by the well. This was not his lucky day, but it wasn't just his misfortune either. Inuyasha excused himself from the conversation, and Kagome paused her explaination until Inuyasha returned. Five minutes later, he brought back a red pile, which Sebastian wanted as far away from as possible. Ciel saw Sebastain try to get out of the hut before the red shinigami woke up, but he gave Sebastian the order to stay put. Sebastian cursed under his breathe, and did as ordered.

"Oh my, who is this? let's see... Red hair, red coat, red boots, this could only the one who joined Ciel and Sebastian in some of their treks. What was his name? OH! I remember now! It's Grell, Grell Sutcliff!" Kagome exclaimed. At the mention of his name, Grell awoke to see a hut full of nine people, one of which he instantly recognized. "SEBAS-CHAN!" This earned Grell a kick in the face. Not so long after, Grell sat in a corner pouting about being kicked in his face. Sebastian obviously wasn't too pleased at seeing him. And before Miroku got any ideas, Kagome stated that Grell was a male. Ciel nodded his head saying, "Believe it or not." It was Miroku's turn to sulk in a corner, and Sango just laughed. "What an idiot..." Shippo announced, and everyone knew it was true.

"Well I wonder about it, but it seems that you are stuck here until Naraku is defeated." announced Kagome. Ciel couldn't believe it. Not one bit. Here he was, stuck in Feudal Japan with his butler. "Um, Ciel?" asked Sango. Ciel snapped out of his stupor, and answered yes. "Can you use any type of weapon?" Inuyasha asked quite bluntly. Sebastian was about to protest, but Inuyasha countered, "Only 'cause we know that your butler, who happens to be a demon, won't always be by your side. Our group has battled against Naraku, and his puppets many times, and we know for sure that he is going to try to separate you. Whether you like it or not." Sebastian backed down after that.

Ciel contemplated this. He could learn to use a sword. Or he could take up lessons with Sango to practice the Hirraikotsu before he got his own. Hell, he'd use both when given the chance. Sango seemed to notice his staring at the Hirraikotsu, and said that she'd give him practice with once they were a safe distance from the village. Ciel nodded, and asked Inuyasha that he also wants a sword. Inuyasha agreed. Soon enough, he was off to Totousai's for three swords.


	3. CH 3: Oh No, Kagura's Shown Up

Demonic Kisses

Chapter Three: Oh no, Kagura Came to Play

The group consisting of a priestess-in-training, a monk, a boy, three demons, a demon slayer, and a shinigami, went into a forest for lunch. Reason why is because Sango wanted to test Ciel of his ability to use the Hiraikotsu. The boy was good, and he learned rather quickly. He had a few posture failures, but that was to be expected of a beginner. Sango rationalized making Ciel his own Hiraikotsu herself. He'll need it.

Sebastian, easily fending himself from Grell, watched as Ciel learned to used the giant weapon. He and Kagome were ready to apply first-aid should the boy get hurt. "Good job, Ciel, now try it again." Sango asked politely. Ciel, with a flick of his wrist, let the Hiraikotsu fly. He watched it spin, and come back. Ciel raised his arm and caught it, spinning it around before he got a good grip on the weapon.

After ten more minutes, Sango deemed training time over, so they sat down to eat lunch with the rest of them. Sooner than expected, Inuyasha joined them in their small luncheon. In his grasp were three swords. One had a scarlet hilt and hand guard, with a blood red sheathe. The blade was four and a half feet long. Judging by it's colors, this one sword was for Grell. Aforementioned shinigami loved it, and said he'd cherish it.

The second sword was a half foot longer than Grell's, its hilt decorated in a wonderful midnight black clothe, with a red stripe down the middle. The hand guard a pure gold, and its sheathe charcoal gray. This five foot blade was most likely Sebastian's. Sebastian accepted the blade with a butler's honor, secretly vowing to protect his young master with it.

The last one was a half foot smaller than Grell's, the hilt decorated in a wonderous forest green, blue leaves adorning the clothe. It's sheathe a deep oceanic teal, with the hand guard made of diamonds, silver, and gold. This small blade was Ciel's. None of the others noticed the final decoration on the sheathes of the three swords, that is until Inuyasha pointed them out.

On the crimson sheathe, in red gold and rubies, was G.S. for Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian's gray sheathe held his initials in silver lining and onyx letters.

Ciel's was the most beautiful. Ciel's initials were lined in gold, colored by diamonds and emeralds. the group was awestruck by Totosai's work, none of them noticed, save Inuyasha, the wind made blades coming towards them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Ciel. Sango noticed and grabbed Shippo, She, Miroku and Inuyasha jumped away from attack, people in their grasps.

Unfortunately, Sebastian and Grell didn't get out of the way in time. Both weren't hurt though. All looked at the sky, and saw a woman on a feather. She wore a crimson-violet and white robe with a green kosode underneathe. The woman also had black hair and red eyes, just like Sebastian, but with the addition of the red lipstick on her lips. Her ears were decorated with green beaded earrings. In her hand, the woman carried a fan.

She jumped from her feather, landing quite lightly on the ground. "Kagura, what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled. Ciel looked confused until Sango told the boy that Kagura was one of Naraku's incarnations. Despite the fact that she looked like a female Sebastian, she was an enemy that they had to fight and destroy. "Well, It seems Naraku was right, your group does have a few more additions. Additions that have to be destroyed." she said smoothly, opening her crimson and white fan.

Inuyasha retaliated by running at her, pulling his Tetsusaiga out of it's sheathe shocking the three new additions of the group considering the sheathe's small size. He was poised to attack as he sped quickly to the woman. Kagura simply waved her fan, creating a strong and powerful gust of wind. Said wind seemed to work as Inuyasha was blown away from her.


End file.
